Beginning of Time
by anonymousheart
Summary: When Aro's present,the necklace he gave Bella, starts appearing in Renesmee's nightmares, Bella knows something horrible is bound to happen. The story begins 2 years after 'Breaking Dawn'.How will the necklace change Bella's life and her family? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 nightmare

**Beginning of Time**

"That selfish, masochistic, over-grown _dog_, how dare he! She is _my_ daughter!" I sat on the edge of my bed in frustration. Edward had been trying to calm me down for hours…he wasn't succeeding!

"Bella, love, he is only doing what he thinks is best for her. Please realize that. He imprinted on Nessie- situations like this bother him and he's only worried that she is sick. Isn't that what's got _you_ worried as well?" He leaned on to the bed's farthest post and looked straight down into my eyes with sadness plain on his face. My anxiety had him worried. I didn't want it to be this way but what could I do?

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I know and you're right, I just-" and I couldn't continue, there was too much pain involved. Nessie had been sick for over a week now and no one had any idea what to do! She wouldn't eat anything and denied several hunting trip invites. Jacob hadn't left me alone with her for so long, it was driving me crazy…and _I_ was supposed to be her mother…her protector. _Not_ him!

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't because out of nowhere Edward's lips were on mine. I knew he was trying to distract me but I didn't push him away. Distractions felt good right now!

He pulled away abruptly after only a few moments which seemed odd as neither of us needed to breathe being vampires and all…

"She's having a nightmare!" He said pointedly staring in the direction of Nessie's room and with that he flashed off.

I followed and found him in the act of pulling a tear stained five year old into a tight hug. Renesme…our daughter. She was really only two years old but looked much more than that. We had all accepted her outstanding growth spurts but they still shocked me. Still _worried_ me even though I knew there was nothing to worry about.

I went over and took her from Edward's arms. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked, wrapping her tightly in my arms. "It was just a bad dream…you're safe now. Momma's got you…there now, that's my brave girl."

She looked up and smiled a sad smile at me. "Yes I'm fine. _Now_." She said in her clear soprano voice. "I just really want to go talk to Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmet and pretty much everyone. _Please_. I have a strange feeling that I'm about to lose all of you!"

"No you won't sweetheart. Momma and daddy will never leave you alone."Edward said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Promise?"she asked with hesitation.

"I Promise. Go and change, we'll go right away to Aunt Alice's house." Edward said and went to change himself. I knew I had only a few seconds till he came out so I followed.

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked once when we were in our room.

He started to say something but realized how serious I was. "I didn't see much but one thing I made out clearly…remember the necklace Aro gave you? It was there and very vivid. _Why_?"

"Oh nothing," I said nonchalantly, "It's just that through experience I know that when you have nightmares near vampires, they are very likely to come true."

After changing I went and found Nessie fully dressed. I picked her up in my arms and crossed over to the other side of the room where a neglected silver-and-gold necklace lay on the floor.I picked it up and put it on around my neck…hidden under my blue jacket.

"Okay, let's go." I said heading towards the main door.


	2. Chapter 2 necklace

Chapter 2

Edward took Renesmee from me in one hand and held mine in the other. Within seconds we were facing the huge white mansion that was the home to the seven most hospitable vampires ever known…our family.

As soon as we entered the house we heard the happiest sound in the world… Alice's shriek. Before I knew what was going on my baby was pulled out of my husband's arms and was being passed around like a parcel through a long line of over joyous vampires.

"Nice of you to acknowledge us Alice" Edward said with mock contempt. She turned around and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Pointedly ignoring Edward, she turned back to where Renesmee lay playing with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward soon followed. Good. I needed to be alone with Carlisle for a few moments

I wanted to know as much about the necklace as possible. I had a feeling I would need the information. Edward being around would only make him more anxious about me and Renesmee.

I quietly made my way to Carlisle's study. As always I saw him pondering over yet another massive volume from his library. He looked up when I entered a gentle smile lighting face.

"Bella, how are you? Everything alright, I just heard you and Edward enter…I was just about to come downstairs and check on you but-"

"Everything's fine. Nessie had a nightmare and wanted to come see you all but that's not why _I'm_ here. Carlisle…how much do you know about the necklace Aro gave me for my wedding? I just want to know more about it." And I told him all about Nessie's nightmare and my theory about it.

"Ah…well really there's not much I know about it either but I do know this: It has been known for extraordinary powers, Bella…powers more powerful than all of ours combined. It can grant it's owner one irreversible wish…anything at all. Aro tried, like many others, to unleash that power but like everyone else, he also failed. He gave it to you thinking it was useless and no longer of value or time. Don't take this as core fact, Bella. It's probably just a legend…you pick up things like this when you've been around for as long as I have."

I stood there trying to absorb all this information and thanks to my new and improved brain I was quick to recover. "Wow…Thank you so much, Carlisle. I needed to know."

"You're very welcome Bella, but you and I should go down now…Renesmee would be disappointed otherwise." Carlisle said getting up from his chair behind the desk. He was by my side in a flash. "Shall we?"

I smiled up at him and we flashed all the way down to the living room where Nessie was surrounded by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme. They were playing some kind of childish game with her to keep her entertained. Renesmee's face lit up when she saw me. I went over and picked her up from the sofa where she had been sitting.

"Where's daddy, hon?" I asked Renesmee with curiousity…he barely ever left her alone. She looked up and sighed…so he was in his room and she wanted him here. Right. "We'll go and get him then, won't we?" I said and was on my way to the stairs when Rosalie took Nessie away from my arms.

"No, you go. Leave Nessie with us…I hardly ever see her anymore." She said. There was a ring of finality in her voice so I went up alone.

Edward was leaning against a shelf of CD's when I got there. As soon as i saw his crooked smile, I instantly knew that the show downstairs was just that. A _show_. A show to get me and Edward some time together. We had been so caught up in Nessie's condition that we had barely spent some time with each other. He wrapped his arm around me as I approached and took out a CD from off the shelf. It was one of our favourites. Debussy. He put it on and held out his hand.

"Will you do me the honour of a dance?" He said. I nodded taking his hand and we danced the night away.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wish

**A/N: OK so guys i'm not getting many reviews here. Help me out. C'mon, this is my first story ever. _Please_. If i don't get atleast 5 reviews for this one, i'm not uploading for a month. I mean it. I'm sorry i took long to update. This chapter was very tricky to write and it's longer than the other two so have fun. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: ****The Wish**

"Heading out?" Edward asked as I approached the main door of the Cullen house. We had spent the night here because accommodations were surely not a problem and to us Cullens the day was as night seeing as we didn't sleep and all…

"Yes, I have to pick up a few things and I'm really not in need of a hunting trip so soon. Renesmee and I had gone only last week." Almost everyone else in the house were going to be away for the day…_hunting_ the animals nearby. We all refused human blood because of our somewhat a _vegetarian_ diet. We never _wanted_ to be the monsters we were forced to be.

"Well get back soon. We're not going that far either…should be back by about midnight." He said coming forward with his arms open. I let him wrap his arms around me and I leaned up so that I could kiss him gently on the lips. "I'll miss you…you know on second thought, I don't really need to go either. I could come spend the day with you and Nessie."

"No you go…your eyes are already dark black. I'll be fine. It's only a day, right?" I said unwillingly. I picked up Renesmee, kissed him once more before opening the door and heading out. It was a cloudy day and rain threatened…perfect for a trip into town. I made my way to Edward's Volvo not paying any attention to my brand new Ferrari that was parked in the corner of the huge garage. _Too conspicuous_, I said to my self as I sat Renesmee beside me and started the engine of the Volvo.

The trip to town was without incident and after only a few hours we were finished. On my way back Renesmee saw a book shop and clapped her hands. "Momma can we go in and see…I want to see if they have any good books." I smiled down at her and led her in

As I entered the shop, I was hit by a wave of nostalgia…I vaguely remembered this shop. And then it hit me. I remembered a trip here when I was human. I had come to Port Angeles for the first time since arriving at Forks. Jessica and Angela were with me then and I had wanted to pick up a few books in this very shop.

The shop had turned out to be a disappointment and I had wandered aimlessly around in search of a better one but had fallen in the path of some local thugs. I was human…weak and fragile…I had not been able to protect myself.

Edward had arrived just in time to save me though and it had turned out to be a great evening. That was the night he had told me about everything…him being a vampire…me living in a world of supernatural creatures and not knowing about it, etc, etc.

But that was not what my too quick mind was thinking at moment. As I watched Renesmee go through book after book without interest, I was thinking about how much pain I had caused Edward over and over. I had been weak and had caused him pain every time I was hurt.

With the tracker James, Edward had been hurt seeing me broken. With the Volterra even; trying to save me from Jane's deadly smile he had come in the way and gotten hurt. Of course there was also the battle that had taken place with the newborns and the Cullen family. Edward wouldn't have even left me if he did not think I needed to be away from danger.

And to think all that could have been avoided if only I had been a vampire at the time. James wouldn't have felt the need to paralyze me, Jane wouldn't have been ordered to attack me; in fact we would not have been in Italy anyway. Victoria would not have raised the enormous army of newborns if I was not sitting there warm and delicious for her to come and take.

None of it would have happened _if _I had been immortal since the day I met Edward.

"Oh I wish I _had_ been immortal then." These words escaped my lips before I could stop them. Suddenly I felt as if I was being sucked into darkness with unimaginable speed and force. I could not stop. Could not keep up with reality. One moment I was standing watching Renesmee enjoy herself, the next was as if was drowning. Away from everyone else. Away from my family and away from love.

Darkness.

But I had a reason to wake. A reason to get up. I knew I could because I had faced pain before. Maybe not of this intensity but I had faced it…and I _had_ gotten up. I _had_ lived. I knew I could again if only I tried. I tried to remember them now. Faces of my new found brothers, Emmett and Jasper…sisters, Alice and Rosalie…parents, Carlisle and Esme…daughter, Renesmee…and of course the love of my life, Edward.

Suddenly I was rooted to earth again. I remembered my reasons to live. My reasons to survive. I could not leave them alone. Now I knew I could open my eyes.

How long had it been? A few hours…days? I wasn't sure. My eyes fluttered open and I found Renesmee clutched to my chest. I heard her steady breath and was relieved…she was only asleep. I looked up. It was dark. Maybe one in the morning…maybe more. I wasn't sure.

As my mind cleared up, I remembered where I was. I lay on the ground on the back alley of Port Angeles' book shop. But how did I get here? The last thing _I_ remembered was Renesmee rushing up to me and grabbing my hand as I fell…and than the harsh darkness.

Needless to say I was worried and truly terrified. What had just happened? Could that _ever_ happen to immortals? _Why_ did it happen? I didn't know the answer to any of these but it was past midnight and Edward would be home. I longed to be in his arms. I wanted him to hold me close and tell me not to worry…that everything was fine. And it would be once I was with him.

I made my way to the silver Volvo that was still where I had left it. I drove faster than I ever had in a hurry to be with Edward as soon as possible.

It was around two in the morning when I finally arrived at the Cullen house. I knew Edward would be waiting for me here so I didn't go to our cottage in the woods. Something already felt odd…usually Edward would welcome me home with the lullaby he wrote for me but I let it go. I gently pulled Renesmee- still asleep- from the passenger seat and held her as I dashed to the top step and tried to open the door…strange, it was locked. That was a first…we never locked the door.

I had a key though and I entered the house without difficulty but neither the scilence nor the locked door shocked me as much as what I witnessed next.

Every member of my family was in crouch…poised to attack and all their eyes were directed at me as if I were the danger.


	4. Chapter 4 realizations

**A/N:- OK, so a few things.**

**Firstly; Sorry I took so long to upload. I've been really busy and believe me I haven't had a second to breathe the entire week. Also this chapter was really tricky to write and I got stuck in many places. You have to remember I'm new at this. Sorry.**

**Secondly; yes the chapters are short and yes the punctuation sucks but that is no reason for flames. I am trying as hard as possible to lengthen the chapters and as for the punctuation; we can't all be English Professors, can we?**

**Finally; Thanks for all the support guys. I appreciate it. Now I'm going to stop talking (or typing) so you can read on. Enjoy and don't forget to review. =) **

I couldn't believe this. My mind was also very slow to absorb…or react to the scenario before me.

Jasper was in a crouch by the staircase hovering protectively over Alice who was also in a crouch—her pixie face worried. Rosalie and Esme were at the entrance to the living room and they too were in crouches…Rosalie was enjoying this but Esme looked sad. Emmett was in tense crouch in the middle of the room and Carlisle was in front of him looking as if he did not like whatever was going on. Making myself strong I looked towards the face that would cause me most pain…Edward stood crouching the closest to me…all his muscles tensed and coiled, ready to spring on me if the situation commanded it.

I was confused, shocked…and hurt. This was my _family_ for crying out loud. _My_ family. What was wrong with everybody? Or was it me?

"What's going on?" I muttered feebly holding on to the door frame for support. I heard someone hiss in my direction and looked up to see that it was Emmett. That stung. Emmett was like a brother to me. He wouldn't…

"Who are you and what are you doing at our home?" His voice which had always calmed me, now sent a shiver down my spine. I looked at Edward's face again with incredulity plain on my face. Edward. _Edward_ had just asked me _what. _

"Edward, what's _wrong_ with you. I'm Bella. Bella _Cullen_. Does _that_ ring a bell?" I asked sarcastically. At this though, they all looked surprised and a little like they thought I was mental or something. Edward was the first to gain control.

"H-how do you know my name. Wait…did you just call yourself a _Cullen_?" He asked me in an unfamiliar tone.

"Yes…because I am one. And why _wouldn't_ I know my own husband's name? Look, I don't know what's going on here but if someone doesn't start explaining soon I am going to freak. And if this is some sort of a prank…it's not a very good one. This _is_ scaring me but not your best work Emmett." I said looking towards Emmett.

This had everyone shocked again. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "Bella, you had better start explaining things soon…I'm not sure Jasper can hold off Emmett any longer."

"You want me to explain? Fine I'll explain. This morning when everything or rather everyone was fine, I took Edward's and my daughter out to town for a little shopping while the rest of you went hunting and now I finally get back home to find this. Is that enough? And now I'm surprised, shocked, hurt and well a little pissed actually. Now, I don't know what's wrong with any of you because everything was fine when I left so someone had better explain things to _me_ before I go stir crazy." I finished breathings hard.

I looked over at Edward. He looked as if he was calculating something. Before I could ask though he looked over at me with a victorious smile and for a second I felt as if this **was** a joke but that was before he spoke.

"So, you were in town…Port Angeles?" I nodded and he continued "The last time _I_ was there the place was pretty limited and I'm sure it still is. Right?" I nodded again and he continued. "Well then, how is it that it took you, a vampire, a whole day and more to find what you needed there?"

"I don't know," I answered and he smiled, victorious, "I was done earlier than expected actually but then Renesmee saw a book shop and…and—" and then it hit me. Of course. "Oh no" I said as once again realization hit.

"What? Caught off guard?" Emmett smiled and glared. Carlisle was himself enough to notice my worried glance though. "What's wrong Bella? Everything alright?" He asked leaving his crouch and coming closer.

"The necklace…the shop…the wish…it can't, I mean it's not poss—"

"Would you please tell me what's going on," Alice said in exasperation, "it's driving me crazy. For some reason I can't see anything about you in the near future!" She turned to face Edward. "You, tell me what's going through her mind. It might give me some clue."

"Don't bother, he can't read my mind. What date is it?" I said, driven out of my reverie by her rant.

"October, 22."She answered. Then something I had said clicked. "Wait…what do you mean?" she looked towards Edward "_Can_ you read her mind? _Please _say yes." Edward shook his head and she looked at me again with confusion "But why not? How can you keep him out?"

"Wow, you really don't know me! I wonder how I could make it work and Aro couldn't." I said to myself. I hadn't taken the necklace off when I had gone to town so when the wish left my lips it was granted. The necklace had brought me back in time so that I _did_ meet Edward when I am immortal. Tomorrow—or rather later today-- was the day the human Bella would make her first appearance at Forks High. The first time I would meet Edward. But _this_ was certainly not what I had intended.

"Aro?" Carlisle said picking up on the key word. I looked around to see them all staring at me with confused expressions. 'Oh well at least they're no longer crouching to kill me the first chance they get.' I thought to myself

"I'm sure you're all confused…as was I a few moments ago. And I _will_ tell you everything but first of all Edward must know. He is the most important part of it." I came a step forward to him, my hands extended and he stiffened. "Oh come on. You do want to read my mind right? I'm a shield. You can't mess with my mind until _I _allow it. And trust me, it's the only way."

I moved forward again and this time he did not move. I put my hands on either side of his face. He had his teeth clenched and he had every right to. I understood. He simply did not know me. _Yet_. But it still made my heart weep.

I closed my eyes in concentration and felt the elastic recoil as my shield fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me; it took all of my focus. This was what it took every time I wanted Edward to be able to read my mind.

I showed him all I remembered. From beginning to end; editing as little as possible. I didn't show him my horrendous 18th birthday party neither did I show him its results. I even took out the bit about my painful month of pregnancy. The pain would have been excruciating; for him _and_ me. Aside from that though, I showed him everything.

I pulled away and saw his eyes pop out in surprise. He controlled his expression so fast though, that no one saw it except me. They only saw him turn into a frozen statue by my side and his stare turn glassy, as if he couldn't see us anymore.

Everyone in the room returned to their crouches and I heard several snarls and growls. Alice was the first to scream at me. "What have you done to my brother? If you don't soon fix whatever you did to him just now, I swear I will tear you limb from limb!"

"I didn't _do_ anything to him," I replied coolly. I had seen him in this state before. When I had told him about Renesmee, he was so overtaken by fear, surprise and pain for me that he hadn't known how to react and has just…frozen. "I just lifted my shield so that he could see for himself that I'm not lying to you when I say I'm his wife…or rather will be."

Renesmee turned in my arms then and I blew out a sigh of relief. She was finally waking up and I needed her right now. She rubbed her brown eyes open and smiled up at everyone in the room. They all just stared at her in shock as if they hadn't noticed her before. They also looked…worried. As if something about Nessie bothered them. Ah…they thought she was an immortal child. I sighed. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I looked at the now sad Renesmee just in time to see her face turn in Edward's direction and her face lit up once more. "Daddy," she said in her high soprano voice and leapt towards him, arms open.

This brought Edward out of his reverie. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. Probably too shaken up by Nessie's greeting to stay in the room. Everyone else though was filled with questions they wanted answered. _Soon_.

Emmett looked up at me and said, "Uhh…what just happened?" I sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Worst Part

**Chapter 5; The Worst Part**

I spent all night and most of the next day explaining to my soon-would-be family about me and the unsettling events of my recent life—my life before I met Edward, the love he and I shared, our marriage, Renesmee's birth, my transformation. I also told them of the various wars I had—and they would—go through.

Here again I refrained from telling them anything about my 18th birthday or its results. I didn't want to tell them in case they decided that they should leave sooner to protect me…I didn't want that to happen. I wanted them to stay no matter what the cost.

Edward didn't return.

Renesmee seemed to understand when I explained about the necklace. Everyone was shocked and full of questions. The answers to which I had not yet acknowledged myself.

One good thing _had_ happened since I got here. After Renesmee 'showed' them everything about herself to back me up, they were just as taken over by her as almost every coven had when she was a baby. I didn't know if they truly trusted me yet but they were deeply loved Renesmee and that was more than I could ask for.

So for the remainder of the day, Renesmee was in Rosalie's and Emmett's lap, playing, while I spent the day in Carlisle's study along with Jasper, Alice, Esme and of course Carlisle, trying to find a way out of this mess.

Nothing.

We couldn't find any solution. We did figure out one thing though and that was how I was able to make the necklace work but no one else had ever succeeded. I had a reason to survive, to make the darkness leave, my wish was from the heart and not of greediness. I was able to make it work because my heart though dead, was pure.

Other than that, nothing. We were clueless as we came down the stairs. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Rosalie's arms and was snoring softly in the living room. I came down and sat beside Rose on the sofa, taking Nessie from her…I needed to be calm right now and Nessie was the only one who was able to do that.

"You know what the worst part is?" I said as I stroked Nessie's hair, "The worst part is that if I don't return soon, going back may have no reason to it." Everyone looked at me in confusion. Oh, right "You see once Edward thought I was dead. It was a misunderstanding of course but a very realistic one. He figured he could live in a world where I didn't exist and so he made a visit to the Volturi." Comprehension dawned on everyone's face and I knew they understood.

"At the time, Alice was with me. She knew I was safe but she also knew Edward wouldn't pick up. So he took me to Italy to explain things to him in person. Everything worked out in the end though and no one was hurt. Thank God for that. But now I'm here. There's no one who knows of my whereabouts and no one who would be able to stop him. He'd try to find me. Check every nook and cranny. But when he wouldn't find me…Even Aro wouldn't waste time in killing him this time." I stopped and couldn't continue.

Thankfully Renesmee stirred in my arms and her eyes flew open. "Momma!" she cried and hugged me. I held her close to me, letting her sweet scent calm down my nerves. She gently touched my neck to show me what she wanted. Suddenly I was seeing images of myself laughing and smiling. Happy memories. She missed me…the happy me.

"I know. I miss me too." I whispered in her ear.

All our faces turned towards the door as we heard the sound of soft footsteps coming from outside. I sighed; Edward had finally decided to come home. But he did not stop in the living room at all. Instead we heard him go straight to his room.

I didn't blame him. I mean, he was just a guy going through life when suddenly some girl comes up and tells him she's his wife and he's the father of her child. You've got to admit that's a little creepy.

"Come on Nessie let's move you to somewhere more comfortable." As soon as I said the words, Alice handed me a pillow and a blanket.

"I'm sorry. Since we haven't met _you_ yet we haven't any beds. Sorry?" she said apologetically.

"No problem, Alice. I'm sure Renesmee doesn't mind." I said as I handed Nessie some comfortable sweats (we found our day's shopping had come to the past with us so we weren't completely clothless) and sent her to the toilet for a shower.

She came out two minutes later in sweats, showered and ready for bed. Everyone had left the living room to give us some privacy. "Momma," she said as I was tucking her in, "why doesn't daddy love me anymore? He tucks me in bed every night. Have I done something wrong?"

I pulled her up into a tight hug so she wouldn't be able to see my face as I answered. My expression, I was sure, was one of extreme agony. "No baby, you haven't done anything wrong. He does love you. Who wouldn't?"

I sat her down on the couch and she looked me straight in the eyes. She held up her hand and I leaned in so that she could press her fingers lightly on my cheek. The vision she showed me was one of longing. I saw Edward hold her tightly every night before he tucked her into bed. 'He doesn't love me.' These words repeated over and over in Renesmee's vision before the contact broke and I was brought back into the present.

I looked up to see Edward holding Renesmee tightly to his chest. There were tears in her eyes. _She must have started crying sometime during her vision and Edward wasn't able to stand seeing his daughter cry so he must have come down and snatched her up from the couch._

He held her close and murmured soothingly in her ear. "Daddy _does_ love you, hon. You are the most beautiful daughter in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better one. Will you forgive Daddy for being so mean to you today?" She nodded into his shoulder. He pulled her away and wiped her tears while I sat there looking up at them like a dumbfounded baboon.

Renesmee looked down at me. "Momma, can we go home now. _Please_."

"Nessie, you know very well that our house isn't—" Edward cut me off.

"What house? The cottage I see in her head seems very comfortable but I don't think I've ever come across it." Edward asked me curiously and…suspiciously?

"Well, when I got married, Esme built you and me a house of our own in the woods. Not too far away that they couln't reach us but enough that their thoughts didn't disturb you." I explained.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"Can we go there, momma? I know it isn't built yet but I want to see the place. Can we? _Please_?" Nessie finally said.

"Alright." I said and held up my arms to take Nessie from Edward but she didn't move an inch. I looked towards Edward and even he seemed reluctant to leave Nessie. "Do you mind coming with us since Nessie doesn't want to leave you?" I asked him apologetically.

"Not at all." He answered and walked out the back door with me…Renesmee in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Mistake

**A/N :- So here it is. I know it took long but thanx for being patient. I want to thank _freakymisbah_ for her sincerety. And i want to send a big =P thhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to my good friend itsseductive who continues to refuse writing any reviews!!!!!! Review or I'll do this every time i upload, got it?**

**Also a big thanx for all my other reviewers for being sooooooooooo supportive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you all!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6; Mistake  
**

After just a few seconds we were standing in front of a broken down cottage. Some walls stood while others were shattered to pieces. Mistletoe and wild flowers grew in the spaces between the bricks and moss covered the length of one of the walls. Here and there you could spot rabbit burrows and birds nests.

"This was what it was like before Esme renovated it, I think," I said when Edward and Renesmee both looked at me with confused expressions.

"Let's have a look then, shall we?" Edward said taking a step towards the broken up cottage.

We spent a long time there just sitting and talking under the stars. It felt good after the tiring (figuratively; vampires don't get tired) day. Now and then I had the sudden urge to go and cuddle up on his side, to kiss him or maybe just touch him but I knew that would be pushing my luck. He was trying hard enough already and that would be crossing the line.

He asked me all kinds of questions about my life since he didn't know much. I stuck mostly to the answering part because I knew all there was to know about him. He was very good at masking expressions but I _was_ his wife…or rather going to be.

"So how come I can't read your mind and Alice can't see your future but Jasper _can_ comprehend your feelings?" I _knew_ he would ask me eventually. I mean who wouldn't have, right?

"Well, I am a shield and my shield protects my mind and if I want others' minds around me as well. You can't read it because it's protected by a barrier. Jane and Alec Volterra had no effect on me either because their power is merely illusion."

"I thought that but I didn't know if it was possible for the shield to protect you mentally _and_ physically."

"It doesn't. The only reason Alice can't see my future right now is because I am with Renesmee. Since Renesmee is something Alice never was, she can't see her or anyone with her." He gave me a confused look so I continued, "Alice sees the vampires clearly because she _is_ one, she can roughly make out humans because she _used_ to be one. Other than the two she can't see anything because she never _was_ any other thing." He nodded in understanding this time.

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was worried and a little scared to tell the truth. Without me to protect them, Jane and Alec would be capable of hurting the Cullen family beyond imagination. Oh how I longed to know what was happening to them right now! _Are they safe? Are they hurt? How will I ever go back?_ These were the questions that haunted me.

"I wish I had a clue as to what is going on. How will I ever be able to get back?" I said in a hushed whisper not able to hold it all back anymore.

"Bella what's that?" Edward practically yelled at me. "Your necklace…it-it's glowing!"

I looked down and surely the necklace around my neck was glowing brightly and then as soon as it had come, the glimmer was gone. I looked around blankly finding nothing. No clue as to what had just happened. Renesmee, who had fallen asleep in Edward's arms stirred and woke up, looking up at her would-be-father cheerfully.

"Bella, show me the necklace." Edward said urgently and I handed it to him willingly enough. He turned it up and down in one hand as Renesmee lay on the other.

"Momma? Daddy? What's wrong?" Renesmee asked us, confused.

"Nothing sweetheart. We just have to go home now." Edward said reassuringly and looked up at me, "Come, let's go. I must speak to Carlisle about this. He might be able to figure out what happened." And with that he flashed off into the woods. I raced after him and reached the house only a quarter of a second after him.

All of the Cullens were seated in the living room—happy and joyful. All except Carlisle who was in his study. As we entered Jasper—who had been laughing only a second ago—stiffened sensing our emotions. Everyone else stayed calm and undisturbed.

Edward handed Renesmee to Alice and made his way upstairs. I followed him not knowing what else to do.

I was bursting with anxiety as we entered Carlisle's study just in time to see him putting down an enormous book back on the shelf. He turned to us with excitement plain on his face.

"Edward! Bella! Good you're here. I just found out something that is sure to work!" Carlisle said in that voice of his that proved he was younger than he let on. "Sit. Sit. I'll show you." He said as he pulled out the enormous book again.

"Carlisle I have to tell you something. Please. I'm sure this can wait." Edward said getting impatient.

"What is it? Where were you anyway?" Carlisle asked putting the book down on the table.

"Bella and I were just at a nearby, broken down, old cottage in the woods." Carlisle raised an eyebrow quizzically so he continued, "Esme's is going to renovate it and gift it to Bella and me after we get married. I just wanted to see it." He explained. I elbowed him to remind him we were here for a reason because he seemed to have momentarily forgotten. I didn't blame him though; our kinds are easily distracted.

"Oh right. We came to tell you something else though. While we were there something strange happened. The necklace Bella wears around her neck started to glow." Edward explained.

"That's strange…what were you doing at the moment Bella?" Carlisle said looking up at me.

"Nothing really…just talking to Edward," I replied.

"What about? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just I think it might help to know."

"Well nothing important really. I was just explaining Edward why Alice can't see my future and I started thinking about how worried I was about all that's going on and—no! It's not possible! That can't be it!" I rambled on as realization finally hit me.

"What? What wrong? What happened? Do you know?" Carlisle asked frantically looking from Edward to me.

"But it's only supposed to grant one wish. Isn't it?" Edward and Carlisle were still not comprehending so I continued, "While we were there I started worrying a bit about all this…about how neither of us had any idea what was going on…how I was going to get back. Without realizing, I think I made a wish."

"What were your exact words?" Carlisle asked me

"How is that relevant? Anyway, it's probably not it anyway. I mean isn't the necklace supposed to grant only one wish?"

"Please just tell me." Carlisle pleaded so I told him. "Oh no! You just wasted a valuable wish, Bella! You said you wished you had a clue, right? Well it gave you a clue. It told you to take a closer look at the necklace but I already knew that. It was a total waste of a wish"

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" Edward asked impatiently

"Yeah, you are the one who told me only one irreversible wish!" I echoed his reaction.

"Yes well I just figured out," Carlisle said opening the book on his table, "that I had made a terrible mistake."


	7. Chapter 7 New Discoveries

**A/N :- I know what you all are thinking...wow she uploaded soo fast!! Right? Well don't get used to it because this times are really rare. So enjoy this it all you can, okay?!!!! I hope you like it because i reeeeeeeeeeeeeally love this chapter so now I'm going to shut up so that you lot can enjoy. And please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7; New Discoveries **

Edward and I both stared at Carlisle as if he was from another planet. What did he mean by '_I made a mistake_'? How could he have made a mistake? How could he?

"Oh no!" Edward cried as he read Carlisle's mind and saw what he meant.

"What? What's wrong?" I said looking from Carlisle to Edward in a panicked state.

"I'll explain," Carlisle said, "but first I want you to do what the necklace clued you to…take a closer look."

Edward still held the necklace in his hands so I leaned over him to take a closer look at it. The gold and silver chain was thick and held a simple ornament. The ornament itself was oval with three circles on it forming a loose triangle. The circles were made of gold with delicate patterns on each and the back plate was made of silver. The border of the ornament was decorated with rubies.

I had seen it so many times and it looked quite the same as before. Yet I felt there was something different about it. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. I thought about all the times I had studied it…all the times I had held it close to my face and examined its beauty…and then it hit me. The patterns in two of them had changed.

"Oh!" were the only words that escaped me and for a moment I was unable to speak. I gained enough control over myself to ask though. "What does that mean Carlisle? The changes…what do they declare?"

"Bella, the circles are three chances…three wishes if you may. The patterns change when you use the wish. The first pattern changed when your unintentional brought you here. The second one changed when you wished a clue. When you got here I wanted to tell you that all you had to do to get back home was wish it to happen but now that can't be carried out," Carlisle explained with a sad face.

It still didn't make sense to me why both of them were so sad all of a sudden. "It's still not to late though, is it? I mean the third wish is still accessible, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Bella," Carlisle said shattering my hopes, "the third wish is only accessible to the previous holder of the necklace. It says so right here in this book Jasper and I finally managed to dig up. I'm so sorry. I should have been able to warn you earlier. You wouldn't have made that mistake. I—"

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself," I said cutting him off.

"So let's see. All we have to do to send Bella back is to convince the previous owner—Aro to wish it? That seems pretty easy don't you think? I'll go with Bella and Rens—"

"No you won't!" I said cutting him off, "I will go alone without you and without Renesmee. Reason being that first, Aro doesn't yet know that Renesmee is half vampire. Seeing her he would assume her as an immortal child. So I can't take her. And if you come with me Edward," I said looking at him, "all Aro needs to do is touch you and he knows everything anyways. So you can't come and neither can anyone else."

"That's all correct Bella but you can't expect me to actually let you go, do you?" Edward demanded incredulously, "and anyways if by some miracle I _do_ let you go how do expect to take Renesmee back to the future with you if she's here with us?"

"I don't know! I'll figure something out! All I know is that she cannot be permitted to go…it's just that dangerous. You read my mind so you ought to know. She is very vulnerable. It's too risky to take her with me!"

"Yes? Well, now you see why I can't let you go alone. You are just as vulnerable as she is. It's just that you don't realize it. You have to let me come. And this time it's not a request!"

"Fine. Come if it makes you happy. Since you're coming I might as well take Renesmee. I mean it's not like it'll be a great secret after Aro reads your mind!" I said as I stormed out of the room. I was starting to lose my temper! I needed Renesmee to calm me down before I completely lost it!

Renesmee and I sat down talking with he rest for hours but Edward and Carlisle didn't come down. I couldn't completely make out what they were saying as they talked in hushed whispers but I got the gist of the conversation. They were trying to figure out a way to get me to Aro with Edward with me and Renesmee too. But they didn't think it wise for Aro and his companions to see Renesmee before the situation was explained. They kept on discussing for hours on end with no fruitful results.

Just a little while before dawn the conversation upstairs halted. I had stopped paying attention. Alice, who was sitting beside me, jumped up in excitement.

"Yes. Of course I will." She said looking at the stairs as Edward and Carlisle raced down. Then she turned to me. "Thanks so much for including me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said hugging me tightly.

"You welcome." I squeaked, "But do you mind telling me what for?"

"Well Edward and Carlisle just figured out a plan and they were going to ask me if I was okay with it and then they wanted to ask you if you didn't mind if I came along and you're going to say yes," she finished in one breath.

"Alice, I never believed Edward when he said that you were always ecstatic but now I'm starting to believe him" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So if you two are done cuddling, may I tell you what the plan _is_?" Edward asked now standing only an inch away from me.

"Please," I said finally managing to break out of Alice's strangle-hold and taking Nessie from Rosalie's arms instead. "I would be grateful to know where I permitted Alice to go."

"Here's the plan," Edward said, "You, Alice, Renesmee and I go to Italy together. Once we get there Alice and Renesmee go and rent a hotel room like any other tourists to avoid recognition and while they do that we go to the Volturi. Aro touches me and within five minutes knows the whole situation. He sees that Renesmee is not an immortal child but in fact half-human. At this point Alice and Renesmee come to the Volturi. Between the four of us we manage to convince Aro to make the wish and then you'll be back where you belong…in the future."

"I must say that's a good plan but it has just one tiny flaw," I said and everyone's joyful faces turned serious. "At the time we had the battle with the Volturi on Nessie's behalf, Aro knew that she was half-human. He continued to fight though. That was because he was starting to see the Cullen family as a threat to his 'rule'"

"I did recall that from your memories Bella but he won't be thinking that until much later so there is no reason to worry. The reason I got Alice to come instead of anyone else was because Alice's and mine were the powers he most loved. I'm sure at the moment he will try nothing."

"But what about when he sees the battle? Wht about when he sees that he lost? Then what? Do you think he'll just let us go after that? Well I don't," I said exasperated.

"See, Bella. That's all we've got at the moment and right now this plan is the best…one that will work. One that has to work," Edward said.

"Hmm. You're risking yours and your family's life for me again. That's something I had hoped wouldn't happen again. I'm so sorry," I said. I knew he had me beat. Nothing I could say now was going to make a difference. I sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

And with that a battle began.

* * *

**Oh and a big =P thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to itsseductive who still hasn't reviewed!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Changes in the Past

**A/N :- I am so sorry. It took longer than I thought it would to figure out this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!! =) It was hard to figure out all the reactions and how a certain scene should come up so sorry once more!!!!!! Have fun and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8; Changes in the Past **

"So when are we leaving?" Alice asked cheerfully from behind me. As if risking her life was an accomplishment. "And what clothes do you think I should pack for you, Bella. We have so much to do…choose outfits…pick out shoes—"

"Alice we just told you that you are going to have to put your existence on risk not that we are about to have a shopping trip. Calm down and relax. We still have to plan all the necessary details and precautions. Your 'fun' can wait." Edward said just as Alice began shoving me towards her room.

"Edward I'm disappointed. You are such a spoil sport. You really need to brighten up a little bit…look at the silver lining."

"Alice there _is_ no silver lining. Will you please start taking all this a bit more serious—"

"OK, that's it you two," Esme said racing out of the kitchen, "Arguing won't help anyone. Alice, try to hold in the excitement and Edward…don't be so worried. Look, you have poor Bella all stressed out. It's like she's not even in this room at all. Calm down my dear," she said placing a hand on the small of my back.

It was true. If it hadn't been for my too powerful mind, I wouldn't have heard a word they had said. I was too preoccupied by my anxiety.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me tenderly.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Edward raised his eyebrows. I sighed. He knew me even now. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little worried." I admitted sheepishly.

"You don't have to. I won't let anything happen to you." When Edward said this it took all I had in me to stop myself from jumping on him. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face though. After being away from home for three whole miserable days, those words were very welcome. Edward realized this though, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's alright. Don't worry yourself. And I'm not afraid of what I might have to face but about what you and Alice will be facing. If something happens to me, I can say that it was in way of bringing back my _own_ life. But if something happens to either one of you, I shall never forgive myself."

Edward started to say something but Alice cut him off. "I thought you made me get off the very important topic of clothes so that we could discuss miniscule details. Can we get on with it then?"

Most of the day, we just sat discussing strategy and tactics. First, everyone surrounded us and gave advice when needed. But soon, one by one they left us to our droning till the only people left were me, Edward and Alice.

"Well," Alice said after a little while, "It's been great fun and all but why don't you two just call me when you're done?" She raced out the back door smiling to herself. So, she finally saw something in the future that amused her.

I turned to Edward. "What was she smiling about?" I asked curiously.

Edward shook his head and shrugged. "All I could tell from her mind is that she's happy she can see your future now that Renesmee isn't with you. You were right about that. She wouldn't let me in on anything else. She can be such a pain sometimes but I know she means well."

"You know where I come from she is your favourite sibling." I said knowingly.

"She is. She knows all there is to know about me. She understands me in a way no one else does." He looked me straight in the eyes and continued, "That is of course until I meet you. Even though I don't know much about you yet, I can see in you eyes that you know everything about me. Things I might have hidden from Alice."

I was speechless for a moment or two. Suddenly an idea struck me. "Hey, do you want to come for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward said racing towards the door. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go to my dad's house and see what I am up to. Mostly I just want to see my dad. After we get married he gets to know a little bit about the supernatural thanks to Jacob. After that he's never been quite the same around me and I…miss him. Don't worry, I'll stay in the shadows…no one will see me. I promise."

"Great. Let's go, shall we?" He said holding the door open for me. So this is what Alice had seen. Us together.

Within seconds we were in front of my old house. I felt guilty inside. I hadn't visited my dad in a long while. In the future I mean. The last time I saw him was two months ago.

The house looked empty but I could hear the sound of the television. I looked at my watch. "Hmm…10:30. I hadn't realized it was quite so late. I must be in my room and Charlie is, as always, watching his baseball game."

Edward looked at me mischievously. "Do I get to see what my future bride looks like in her human form?" he asked.

I swallowed, "Um…" I hesitated but looking in his eyes I knew he wasn't waiting for an answer. "You won't be impressed," I warned and pointed in the direction of my window.

"We'll see about that." He said and climbed gracefully all the way to my second story window. The window opened with a creak.

I lay on my bed with my dark hair wild and tangled around my pale face. I was wearing a threadbare t-shirt with tatty sweatpants and my lips were slightly parted. I looked down at myself in disgust but Edward seemed in pain. He had underestimated my scent.

But there was something else as well. Even though he was hurting and angry about it, he seemed…_awed_? No, I had to be making that up? At least I wasn't talking. That would be humiliating. Then a horrible thought struck me.

"Oh no," I cried. Edward's eyes immediately turned to me. Worry plain on his face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"We have to leave _now_!" I said rushing towards the door. I would explain my panic to him later…when we were safe.

He climbed out of the window…right behind me. I went straight to the Cullen house. This was important for all of us. As I walked into the house, I called everyone into the dining room. Everyone came in a second…all of their faces worried. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Edward's room (Rosalie had put up a bed for her there).

"While I was at my dad's house right now I realized something of major importance," I said looking at each of their anxious faces in turn. "My being here is ruining all of your lives." Esme opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "Please let me finish.

"Edward was supposed to have met the human me three days ago but he didn't. Right now while I was there, I should have been having a dream about him and his mysterious ways but I wasn't. Right now, Edward should have been in Alaska trying to get over my delicious scent but he's right here. Don't you see? My presence here is altering the most important events of our lives! I'm changing the past! I…I don't know what to do! What if there is some kind of a huge mistake? Or what if—"

Here Edward cut me off. He pulled me into a hug and held me close to him. All my fears faded away and I let him calm me with words of comfort. I felt safe. Nothing could ever get to me while he held me in his arms like that. I knew everything would be fine now. I just knew it!

Boy, was I ever so terribly wrong!

* * *

**A/N :- Oh i almost forgot =P thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to itsseductive!!!!!! Review already!!!!!! Anormal person would be affected by this somehow!!!!!!!!!! =(**


	9. Chapter 9 Final warning

**A/N :- I know it took me pretty long to update and i am extremely sorry for that. Thanx for being so patient. Actually the problem was that i needed some kind of twist and it was so hard to think up one. But i did it and here it is!! I just know that all of you will love it!! =) **

**Thank you for reviewing. You have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to go through your reviews...it's absolutely thrilling. So thanx for that!! As for _itsseductive_; REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =P thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9; Final warning**

It had been exactly one week since my unintentional wish had brought me here. To the past. Edward had decided to delay our journey in case Alice saw something that might alter events in the future. She had been trying and trying with no results. I didn't judge her though. I knew it would be hard for her to see what's coming since she would be with Nessie the whole time.

She walked around the place in that grumpy mood of hers she adopted when she started to feel too 'normal'. Everyone else was just as tensed up and it was beginning to drive me insane. I couldn't understand this unnecessary concern.

I had decided to confront Alice and Edward alone tonight. I wanted to sort things out and get this madness over with. So while everyone else was in the living room—sad and miserable—attempting to entertain each other, I took Alice's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Alice, come with me. You too, Edward. Now. It's important." I looked across the room and knew he'd heard my message in her mind. I picked up Renesmee and the rest followed.

The four of us, somehow, managed to get out into the frosty night unnoticed. Edward and Alice followed me to the unbuilt house. Here we could talk with no interruptions. I turned to face them.

"This is crazy. I can't take it anymore. If we have to go, then there is no need to get everyone else so worked up, right? Besides, we have no time to lose. While I'm here who knows what could be going on back home. I need to be there. We've waited this long, and if Alice doesn't see anything now, then she probably won't later."

Renesmee stirred in my arms. I knew she didn't like where this was going. Neither did I. Edward and Alice looked reluctant and I couldn't blame them. I mean what were we to them right now? We _would _be. A lot. But not now. "It's alright you know," I added in a whisper, "Renesmee and I _can_ go alone. I don't mind. We would be just—"

"Oh no! No way am I going to let that happen!" Alice said cutting me off, "If it's bothering you this much, then we'll go right now." Then in a softer tone, "I just wanted to be sure. Sure about the future. Sure about everything. I'm sorry."

I put my arms around her but couldn't say anything. So I turned to Edward instead. "Is it alright with you if we leave tomorrow?" He nodded. His face wore a cautious expression. He started back towards the house. I caught his arm and gently turned him around. "Thank you." I whispered and followed him back to the house, Renesmee clinging to me the whole way.

A surprise awaited us there. The house stood empty. Completely deserted.

We walked in with wild astonishment plain on our faces. Even inspected the area for miles around but to no avail. No one could be found. When we returned to the house, something on the living room sofa caught my eye. Something I hadn't noticed before. It was a piece of rolled up paper bound by a silver string. A letter!

I called the others to me and opened it as soon as they were with me. The script was neat and very elegantly written. But as soon as we read it our faces went pale with shock. It said:

_Dear Edward and Alice,_

_We had come to know that you and your family were providing shelter for an immortal child and its creator. This news quite shocked us as we had not expected the Cullens to disobey the law. But try as we might, rules are rules and we had to punish the disobedient. So we came for you tonight. We took your family as they are equal participants in this crime, but as we did not find either the child or the creator, we leave you this final warning. Your family is quite safe and unharmed but they won't be if you don't turn in the child and its creator by evening tomorrow. I apologize for our actions but they were necessary._

_Regards,_

_Aro_

I realized I was trembling when the letter started to shake so badly that I couldn't even read it. I knew something like this was bound to happen. I mean, how could it not? I _was _Bella Cullen aka magnet for trouble, right?

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I still hope you lot liked it!!! =)**


	10. Chapter 10 Decision

**Okay i know it took time but it's finally ready to be read! This chapter was very hard to write mostly because i had no clue as to _how _the story should go on from now. So i'm really really sorry for the wait but for now enjoy._ =)_**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10; Decision**

"No!" Edward growled from across the living room. I sighed. We had been arguing for hours but weren't getting anywhere.

"Edward I have to. There's no other way. I _am_ going to Italy and I _will_ explain everything to Aro myself. We have to save the others," I pleaded with him. He had to see reason. If anything at all happened to any of our family members I would never be able to forgive myself. I would _not_ be the cause of their death.

"But maybe there's another solution. I could go and—" Here I cut him off.

"No! If you go alone they will think you're lying and they will kill you too. I _have_ to go. Please?"

"You already know my answer to that. I said no and that means no." I sighed again. Time was not on our side. We had to leave soon. We only had about a day left. I was going to have to lie…and betray! These things I was not good at but I'd have to manage it somehow. Already a plan was forming in my mind.

Alice was sitting behind Edward's sofa—leaning her back against it. Renesmee was in her arms—trying to cheer up her favourite aunt. Her expression gave us nothing. She was sad, worried and anxious for Jasper and made no effort to argue along with the two of us.

I quickly put my shield on her so that Edward would not be able to eavesdrop. I did this because I knew that she would have seen my plan as soon as it was formed. She looked up at me and gave me a stiff nod—she wasn't going to stop me. She loved Jasper too much to do that.

Renesmee looked from Alice to me and back again, trying to understand. It was not going to be easy to take her with me. The last thing I wanted to do was put her life in danger…but I had to. There was no other way. I promised myself though that I would not let any of them lay a finger on her delicate features.

"Fine," I said in an exasperated tone. "Fine, I won't go but we have to save the others…somehow. For which I will need some energy. I have to hunt…soon." I hadn't gone for a hunt for as long as I'd been here. He would buy it easily enough.

"We'll go right away." He seemed to have guessed part of my plan but no worries I would be able to lose him pretty quickly once he let his instincts take over for the hunt.

I nodded and he led the way out of the house. I let Alice know my whole plan so that she would be able to get me some air tickets by the time I lost Edward.

Edward was already at the door—opening it for me. I peeked once at Nessie's direction—trying to decide. No, I would let her stay with Alice for the moment and pick her up at the airport where I intended to meet Alice.

I turned back to Edward—my expression didn't give him a clue—and followed him out the door. We raced through to the centre of the forest and let my plan fall into place.

I had to hunt along with him for a while. First, to get him to trust the fact that I was up to no scheme and second, to give Alice a chance to get the air tickets I needed to travel to Italy.

So I let my instincts take over—though not completely.

After about half an hour of hunting, I realized that Alice had had enough time to do her part and it was now my turn. Edward ran ahead of me—towards a herd of deer in the distance. I slowed my pace but he did not notice and when he was quite far away, I turned and raced towards the direction of the air port.

Edward would not realize me gone until he quenched his thirst and that was long enough for me.

As I ran I had no idea of what I would say to Aro and the rest when I got there. No idea at all of what I was getting myself into. I just knew that whatever it was, I had to do it!

* * *

**I almost forgot...i am going to be really busy for the next 2-3 weeks and won't be able to write!! so plz for the moment just bear with me! and thanx for all the support and encouragement...i appreciate it!! 3 and plz plz review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Visions

**A/N :- So guys, im _really_ sorry that it took this long to update. But i have school and _major_ chores to take care of now as well so plz forgive me. I want to thank my bossom friend .cullen for her input in this chapter. And also for her support throughout. So all of you have a good read. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Visions**

"_Ladies and gentlemen we request you to please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land and complete our delightful flight from the US to Italy. Please make sure that any tables left…" _

I drowned out the voice of the flight attendant announcing our arrival in Italy. There was just too much on my mind. Beside me, Renesmee lay asleep. I looked at her with sympathy. At the little angel who was going to go through so much so soon in her life. It had already been a rough day for her…and for me. It wasn't every day that we both had to betray and mislead the man of our lives.

I could only just imagine what was going through his mind right now. Had I left him any reason to forgive me later? I sighed and closed my eyes. _No. I hadn't._ The scene from so recent ago, flashed though my mind again.

_As I ran from the forest, I switched off my cell phone. No doubt he would try to contact me and maybe I'd be too weak to deny him what he wanted. Better safe than sorry._

_Instead of racing towards the house for my daughter, I went straight to my car. Renesmee and Alice would be waiting for me at the airport. So I dove in and by the time Edward realized I was gone and came racing after me, I was already gone._

_He knew me well enough by now to figure out where I'd be heading. So instead of going the way I had chosen, I went the way Alice had thought of. So without giving the nearest airport—or the nearest exit—even a glance over my shoulder, I went on ahead to the next one in line. Sure it was time consuming but it kept Edward off my trail. _

_He would think me to have taken the first one and spend atleast half an hour to catch hold of my scent there. And that was time enough for me. Time enough for me to reach Alice, take hold of Renesmee and board the next plane to Italy without once looking back at what I was leaving behind. At how my peaceful existence had suddenly turned to one of chaos because of one simple wish. _

_I switched on my cell phone as soon as I was seated. Might as well face it now than later. As soon as the phone glowed back to life, it rang. I sighed. How predictable._

"_Bella, do you have any idea who you're getting involved with here? These are the Volturi…they will _not_ let you live…even if they believe what you're saying is true!" Edward shouted through the cell phone in my hand. "Don't Bella!"_

"_I have to do this Edward…I can't let the others suffer because of me. I—" I was at a loss of words. "I just have to."_

_We fought over this for as long as I could before the flight attendant announced our departure and I had to switch off my phone. _

As I thought this over, I noticed someone staring at me with impatience plain on her face.

I shifted and looked down so that Nessie didn't have to stretch up to see me anymore. She looked curious, sad, frightened and confused all at the same time. Mixed emotions. Ah, she was so much like her father in some ways. I reached out and pushed some of her bronze curls out of her eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Momma, what's happening? I can't…I don't—" Unable to find words, she simply reached for my hand and told me what she had to say…all of it.

My mind filled with images. The first was of the day I had kissed Edward at the door and told him I was going for a trip to town with Nessie. A happy memory. She liked to see her parents love each other so much. Satisfaction radiated from this image. Then another image flashed across my mind and the happiness disappeared! I saw Edward cringe and turn away from me as I stepped towards him with Nessie in my arms. Confusion was the background to this image. And hopelessness.

She showed me many more images. Mostly of Edward's unease around me, of our formal conversations and such. She was worried about us. And sad that her parents had suddenly grown so distant from each other. Her last image of me explaining this whole situation to everyone and she understood perfectly but she was still irritated that things had not returned to normal yet.

"Why momma? Why is this happening to us? When will it be better? And how? Please tell me. Are the Volturi going to make it all okay? Is that why we're going to visit them? Please, I want to know. I want to help but I need to know how."

Her questions left my eyes full of tears (metaphorically, of course—such a thing was not possible for vampires). How could it be that someone could form such an instant dislike to her? It seemed impossible to me. Ever since her birth, she had been able to see things in her own way, to understand situations like any adult would, to read between the lines. She was unique. She was a blessing.

"Shh, it'll be okay. You don't have to worry about anything sweetheart. Momma is here to protect you and so is daddy. I promise we will figure out a way to solve this. Hush, now. I'll make it alright. I promise." I hugged her delicate body with firm and gentle movements. The same as Edward used to when I was human.

I sighed. Edward. What would Nessie and I do if, when we finally got back to the future and he was gone? What if he didn't wait to find us this time? What if he just assumed…?!

No, I could not let these thoughts weaken me right now. Nessie needed me to do this for her. I wished I hadn't needed to bring her along but I had to. I couldn't bear to be away from her right now. These past few days, being distant from Edward had reminded me of when he'd left me. Having Nessie near, somehow held me together. Stopped the empty hole from hurting me. I knew it was selfish but _I_ needed _her_.

After the plane landed, Nessie and I rushed through the airport in a hurry. But we were going to be too late if we didn't. The sun was shining outside. I would be keeping mostly to the shadows but Nessie had full freedom to roam the area.

But I realized that I wasn't thorough enough with my plan when we stepped out and saw the heavy cloaked figures that had blended into the darkness, invisible to humans but very visible to me. As I stared with my mouth hanging open, two of them came nearer. I recognized them at once. Felix and Demetri.

"Ah, just in time." Demetri whispered and Felix growled silently beside him.

* * *

**One more thing before i let you lot go. A friend of mine suggested that at the end of every chapter, i give you guys a trivia question for you to answer. So i thought, why not? So lets test you all on your twilight saga knowledge.**

**Today's questind is: What did Emily refer to Bella as, when they first met in 'New Moon'?**

**good luck everyone! =)**


	12. Chapter 12 Surprised

**A/N :- Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Luv to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!! Thnx!! you all really hav no idea how much reading those reviews cheers me up!!! it makes my day, really!!!!!! so thanx and also sorry. I know this chapter took really long but here it is. So enjoy!!! =)**

**Okay now guys i hav some really bad news. I broke my arm this week and only God knows how hard it was for me to type this chappie!!!! so the thing is that im going to really try my best to get you lot another chapter by next week but i probably won't be able to update for atleast 3 weeks!!! i know--i'm horrible!!! I'm really sorry!!!! **

**Also i think that there are only about 3-4 chapters left. But i'm gonna be writing more fanfics after this one finishes so be there to support me y'all!!!! =)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12; Surprised **

Renesmee snuggled closer to me as the castle came into view. Since it was the middle of the day, we hadn't been able to simply run all the way here. Demetri had _insisted _that we ride with him and Felix in his inconspicuous blue truck. I sighed. I had a feeling things weren't going to go as I had planned. I hugged Renesmee back. No matter what happened, I was not going to let them hurt her. It was a promise I had made to myself.

Demetri stopped the truck far away from the castle near a narrow dark alley. I stiffened. I could not bear to think of taking Renesmee down through that dark tunnel. What with me being able to protect her only mentally—Even months after my transformation, Edward had still refused to teach me any physical moves—and two hostile vampires, who knew what chaos would occur when no human eyes could see us!

Demetri opened the door for me and noticing my hesitation said, "Don't worry, we promise you no harm would come to you or your creation. I am a man of my word. Besides, Aro is the one who declares the punishment not us."

"And, I bet Caius won't want us to have _all_ the fun," Felix added, grinning nastily.

I hissed under my breath but other than that didn't say or do anything. Silence was the key. I couldn't afford to make them angry now. I picked up Renesmee and started walking to where my memory appointed was the exit to the tunnel.

"You walk with such sure steps as if you have already been here. Or can you too read minds like Aro?" Demetri's voice was barely a whisper.

"You'd be surprised by how _much_ I know about this place." My voice mirrored his, "And, no, I cannot read minds but my husband can."

"Married, are we? And who would the lucky man be? Does he know of your _crime_?"

"You'll soon find out."

I strode forward, declaring an end to the short conversation. We were at the exit now. I gripped Renesmee more tightly in my arms and slid in. It was damp inside and as soon as we were in, we raced forward. Ever since I had become a vampire, I had been able to see very clearly in the dark. I remembered the last time I was here and was very grateful for that fact.

We were at the entrance to the castle in mere seconds. I suppressed a shiver as I saw the human girl behind the desk. Now was not the time to show weakness. The wooden doors stood open like before but unlike the last time we were received by a couple of guards. Renesmee was trembling in my arms. After all this was her first visit to the castle and her last encounter with Aro hadn't been a pleasant one either.

Demetri seemed surprised that I knew my way around the repulsive interior of the castle. Without turning my head I asked, "Are they all gathered in the dining chamber or has Heidi managed to get you your prey already?"

He looked shocked at this and only nodding, replied, "No, they are all going to be there."

"But not because we have yet to feed but because that is where we can easily dispose of the bodies." Felix added with a sneer.

As I went through the last set of wooden doors and into the chamber, I realized that I was expecting it to be filled with vampires as it was the last time I was here. But this time, the chamber stood completely empty except for the six vampires whop stood in the centre of it.

Five of them stood with hatred plain in their scarlet eyes. I knew all of them. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. The sixth vampire there had no venom in his eyes. He stood perfectly still and looked like the statue of some forgotten greek god. His bronze hair casual disarray as always and his butterscotch eyes anxious. A face my mind knew well but at that moment refused to remember.

I sighed. It was Edward.

* * *

**The answer to last chapter's trivia was: 'Vampire Girl'**

**Now for the trivia of this chapter: Why had Esme jumped off a cliff when she was human?**

**Gud Luck! Luv TRS  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Turn of events

**A/N:- Okay so this is just gonna be a reeealy long and annoying author's note that you all will, sadly, have to go through. Okay so a few things:**

**first, i wanna thank my ever loving BFF, justanothercullen, fr all the encouragement i required to write this chappie and i also wanna congratulate her on finding an amazing and charming boyfriend!**

**second, i wanna congratulate my lovin friend, xXXbahXXx, on her first fic and i tell you it's awesome!!! you guys are gonna love it!! check it out, it's a billion times better than what i hav to offer!!! =)  
**

**third, i wanna thank all my reviewers. You guys rock my world and continuously spoil me!!!! 3 fr all!!! =)**

**fourth, i'm sry it took soooooo friggin long to update but as you noe i had broken my arm a month ago, i was not able to type! and then there was all the work i had to catch up to!!! so, again i say sorry and also thanx fr sticking wid me thru this!!!**

**and finally fifth, now this is the reeeeeeally sad part...my exams are coming up!!!!!! I know...im scared too!!!! I hope you lot noe that means i won't be able to update fr atleast 3 weeks!! =(**

**Now im gonna let you guys enjoy!! After this there's only one more chapter and then an epilogue!!! Enjoy the story!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13; Turn of events**

As soon as my eyes set on him, realization hit. Of course I couldn't have tricked Edward. He knew me well enough to have figured out my plan, probably as soon as he found out that I'd blocked Alice's mind. _He had known the whole time_.

The airport that I had neglected must have been where he had caught a flight. That was a reasonable explanation for how he had arrived before me. I suddenly understood the background noise I had heard while talking to him on the phone. He must have been calling from one of the plane phones and the noise must have come from the plane itself.

I fingered a piece of paper that was in my purse. It was the letter I had written for Edward on the plane during the flight. I had meant to give it to Esme or Alice to give it to Edward when they had the chance. I guess I would have to explain my need to return one-on-one.

I was suddenly aware of the six pairs of vampire eyes on me as I stared at my beloved. I tore my gaze from him and concentrated on the Volturi. Their expressions varied from suspicion, curiosity and doubt to disgust and even shock. Renesmee looked up at them at the same time I did and I saw her eyes widen in fear. She clutched more tightly to me and hid behind my hair. I tightened my already secure hold on her.

I turned my attention to Aro. His face was the one that had shown curiosity. I took that as a good sign and decided to break the silence.

"Good Afternoon, Aro," I said in a nonchalant tone, suppressing the smile that came from watching his shocked expression. He collected himself in just one nano-second, though. "I thought my family would be joining us for our meeting but I must have been mistaken as I cannot see them anywhere." I gazed around the room once, adding effect to my words.

"Good afternoon, Bella dear." I tried not to grimace at the last word. "Edward and I were just talking about you. In fact, Edward just let me see into his mind and what an astonishing tale indeed. So you are from the future, are you?" I nodded. "I'm sure all everyone here wants is to end this matter." I felt hopeful. Maybe he would let us go without any hassle. Maybe. "But I am afraid I cannot allow that."

Before my mind could even process what he had said, Edward strode up to me and spoke up my side of the argument in a firm voice. "Aro, you need to understand. She has to get back. You're the only one who can do that. You saw everything so you must know how important that is. The very way the earth is set is changing because she is here." I saw his jaw tighten. Aro must be planning on something else.

"You see Edward, her being here erases her from the future and it seems to me that my rule over the vampire world would soon be taken over if I let her go back. I find no…motivation to make this wish for you when I can just use it for myself. I could have anything in the world and more. So tell me one good reason why I should do it."

Aro spoke in such a calm relaxed voice that it took me a second to actually understand what he was saying. I felt the anger build up inside me. I wanted horrible things to happen to this ancient vampire. Edward surprised me by staying completely emotionless.

"How can you be sure your rule won't be taken over here? All of us are the same—just a couple of years younger. Bella still has her power and it can unarm you just as easily as she did in the future, can't she?" As always Edward was unbeatable.

Suddenly, I saw anger and ferocity cross his eyes breaking through his poker face. My guess was that Aro had probably thought something not in our favour. A loud and deep growl erupted from Edward's chest and I saw him take up a protective crouch in front of me. Renesmee, who had peeked outside at the sound of her father's voice, started shaking at his reaction to Aro.

"No! Don't any of you dare come near either of them! If you are killed, it is at your own risk!"

"Edward, there is no need to jump to such hasty conclusions. I am sure we can think of a better way to solve this," Aro said in a calm, collected voice.

"I'm not the one plotting to kill a mother and her child! That would be you!" Edward roared. Edward turned to me and lowered his voice—his next words for me alone. "Bella, Alec is planning to numb me. I need you to lift your shield."

I did as he asked and smiled when I saw the irritated expression of Alec's face when he couldn't attack us. Jane tried next and when she failed, she looked completely helpless. I saw her hand brush the back of Aro's cloak. She was letting him know that both she and her brother had failed. I saw panic cross Aro's face but he regained his composure and confidence soon enough.

"It appears that your wife has managed to stop the attacks of my beloved. But no matter. Felix and Demetri would be enough to win you over, wouldn't they or maybe I should just burn the little creature and its _mother_ would fall to pieces just like that. What do you say, Edward?"

Edward replied with a snarl that was echoed by mine. Aro smiled, pleased with himself.

I heard footsteps behind me and stepped out of the way just as a huge cloaked figure emerged from the hallway and stepped up to Aro's side.

"Ah, Felix, how good of you to join us. We were just about to decide how to be rid of _her_." Aro pointed in my direction.

"Why don't you let me, master?" Felix said taking a footstep towards me. "I'm sure you won't be displeased." He raced towards me and suddenly he met a forceful blow in the stomach from my husband. Edward was there to protect me as he had always done.

Time slowed and everything blurred. I saw Demetri run up and grab Edward in a choke-hold and prayed with everything in me that the stupid wish that brought me here had never been made. That I was back in forks on a shopping-trip with my daughter while my husband hunted. That all that had happened since then would somehow just be erased.

I felt a weight pull up on my chest and everything around me dimmed and blacked out. I was in the darkness once again and the pain engulfed me. I forgot everything and wanted more than ever to just let the darkness take me but a tiny voice in my head reminded me that I had people who depended on me. People I needed to live for. So I resisted the everlasting pain and concentrated only on waking up.

* * *

**Okay i hope you guys liked it because i reeally had to put alot of concentration into it!!! **

**the answer to my last question was: becoz esme had just lost her first and only baby boy, days after he was born n she got depressed n so she jumped off a cliff...**

**Congrats to all who got that one right!!!! **

**on to my next trivia : What was Edward's last name before he turned into a vampire?**

**have fun answering!!!! =)  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Return to reality

**A/N :- hmm...surprised? i was...i didn't think i'd be uploading for more than two weeks but here i am writing an author's note after just having finished my last chappie. Just one epilogue to go now. **

**I got lots of reviews fr my last chappie and that made me want to upload more quickly. If i get the same response fr this one, i may have the next chappie down by the end of this week!! :)**

**Anyway, everyone wish me luck fr my exams that are going to start this coming Sunday...trust me, i need all that luck!!!**

* * *

**Chapter14; Return to reality **

When I regained consciousness, I had no idea whether two days had passed or two seconds…I was only aware that a beautiful little girl was kneeling by my side. Her face was very familiar but I couldn't pin my finger on it. Her eyes were full of tears and she was saying something. I tried to hear her desperate words through the buzzing in my ears.

"Momma, wake up…please! Momma it's me Nessie…oh momma!"

With that all the memories came rushing back. Our trip to town, my inflexible wish, the days spent in the past, the trip to the Volturi. Everything. I sat up in one fluid motion and hugged Renesmee. My sweet innocent daughter had had to go through all that with me.

I looked around to see where I was and found myself in the most unexpected place…the book shop where I had made my first wish. A shop employee stood behind Nessie, looking relieved. Ought to be…a customer of her shop had just passed out right in front of her eyes…wait a minute.

"Nessie how did we get here and where are we…past or present? What's going on? What does the human know?" I whispered in her ear. She pulled back to give me a questioning stare. "What's wrong?"

"Momma, we came here on our way back home from shopping, remember? And what do you mean past or present…y-you fainted while I was looking at some books and you were so still for such a long time that I…I—" Here she broke into sobs again.

I brought her close to me and hugged her again. So it was all a dream? But how can that be when everything had been so vivid and realistic. Now was not the time to think about that anyway. It probably _had_ all been a dream and my family was probably sitting at home waiting for me.

"It's okay, Nessie. Everything's alright. See? Momma's just fine. Come on let's go home. Okay?" She nodded into my shoulder and whispered a feeble 'okay'.

It was raining when we exited the shop and Edward's Volvo stood exactly where I had left it.

The trip back to Forks was uneventful and neither of us spoke. Nessie would occasionally ask me if I was feeling alright or that maybe we should call Edward. I drove faster than I had ever done my entire life…eager to get to the one person my heart ached to see.

In less than an hour, I parked in front of the Cullen house, knowing as I did before that Edward would be waiting for me here. It was pretty late. Almost three, I think. I picked up Renesmee and rushed in not caring whether the car was locked or not. I had just set Renesmee down on the porch steps, when Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I stood on my toes and tilted my head upwards, eager for the rush of emotions kissing him always brought. I was not disappointed. He leaned towards me and brushed his lips gently with mine. Any other day, that might have been enough considering eight other people were witnessing this…one of them being our daughter. But not tonight.

I had accepted that the whole thing had been a dream but it hadn't _seemed_ like a dream. To me, I had just spent weeks being distant from him. Keeping far way, not daring to come too close. And there was just so much a girl could take. So I deepened the kiss and he responded, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a nearfrenzy.

My hands tangled up in his hair and while one of his hand stayed on my waist, the other moved up to the back of my head, not allowing the kiss to break. For a while everything else seemed to fade and it was just us. It was just me and Edward standing on the porch with our lips interlocked and the rain lashing all around us.

After what seemed mere seconds I heard someone clear their throat and Edward pulled away. He beamed down at me and I was caught in his gaze. "Seems like somebody missed me," he said when I made no attempt to move out of his arms.

Reluctantly, he let me go satisfying himself with just my hand and I turned around to see Emmett grinning sheepishly at us from the doorway. "Oh no! He's not going to let this one go." I murmured to Edward.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Then let's go home."

I smiled at him. "Sure. Just one second though, I have something to give Alice." Alice was already in the doorway so I opened my purse to give her the bracelet I'd bought for her when I saw _it_. It was the letter I was supposed to give to Edward in Volterra. The one that explained my unduly trip there.

But that had been a dream, hadn't it?

* * *

**Okay, so what do you make of _that_??!!!!**

**Surely something that leaves you thinking and that's what i wanted as the end!!! my mission has succeeded!!! =)**

**So on to the trivia that most of you got right: the answer was 'Masen'**

**Today's trivia is gonna be a li'l more difficult than the others 'cuz it's the last one and here's ur question: why had Nahuel been looking so closely at Bella and Renesmee after the scene with the Volturi in 'Breaking Dawn'?**

**Good luck to everyone!!! **

**3 TRS **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N:- Okay guys so this is it...the last chappie for this story! but don't worry i have a lot more stories where that came from so don't forget to check out my latest story, 'complications'. I hope u enjoyed this story cuz u lot certainly inspired me to write more.**

**Now before i let u all read ahead, plz wish luck to my BFF, Salma, who at this moment is on a plane to Saudi Arabia. Gud luck Sal! come back in one piece! ;)**

**and now a special thanx to my BBFF (justanothercullen) and my BFF (misbahshakeel****), without whose help i wouldn't have been able to finish this story at all! go check out their stuff, it's beyond amazing!**

** Now go on n read the chappie. I noe it's short but this is how it ends...**

* * *

**Epilogue; **

From where he was, Edward saw it all happen.

He saw Bella standing firmly and determined, getting ready to fight whatever tried to harm her child. He could detect a slight sadness in her eyes and assumed it was because Renesmee was in danger. And then all of a sudden, he saw her falling to the floor as if in a faint…but was it possible for a vampire to faint? The only memory he could recall of a vampire losing consciousness was when Bella had made her wish—the one that had brought her to the past.

But there was no time to ponder over the fact because as soon as Bella's head hit the floor, a blinding flash of light ran through the entire length of the room and whatever the light touched, _changed_. The recent bloodstains were washed away and by the time the light dimmed, the room looked as it may have looked weeks ago. The afternoon light that had been coming in through the windows also changed and the sky outside now looked as if it was night.

There was something else that was different about the room now…it stood empty! It was as if all the room's occupants had disappeared with the light.

This bright flash went through the entire planet earth and just like it had in the room, everything it touched, changed and in just a few moments it seemed—throughout the planet—as though the last few weeks had never really passed. Everyone now was where they had been two weeks ago at precisely two in the morning.

Even at the Cullen house. Edward sat casually on the sofa in his room, listening to music while Alice was downstairs in front of the TV with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared into their room a couple of hours ago and Esme was with Carlisle in his study. It was as if the events of the last few weeks had been erased from their memories.

Everything was as it had been a minute before Bella's arrival two weeks ago. But this time Edward didn't hear anyone's thoughts nearing the house and neither did anyone else sense anything unusual. Time flied by at the vampire resident as it was—initially—meant to.

When time came all of the younger looking vampires left for school—a necessary precaution at the time. It was the 22nd of September again and it was this day that Edward was meant to meet the human Bella for the first time—at school. And he did.

* * *

**So basically everything went back to normal and the future Bella is the only one who remembers.**

**anyway, the answer to last week's trivia was: Nahuel was looking very closely at Bella and Nessie because he was thinking that that's how his mom and himself could have been.**

**now, everyone let me know what you thought of this story by giving me some reviews...plz!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
